


The Airplane Fight Scene (but the background music is Toxic by Britney Spears)

by lazaefair



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Airplane Fight Scene (but the background music is Toxic by Britney Spears)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Posted pretty much everywhere already. I'm not sure why it took me this long to remember to post it to AO3.
> 
> Find me [on Tumblr.](https://lazaefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
